The WillotheWisp
by Jack Cross
Summary: The war is over. Randel Oland is the last surviving member of his old unit, or is he? How will Section III handle two members of the legendary 901ist?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pumpkin Scissors, only a character and location or two. **

**A/N: I know this is short, but this is just the intro, please review and let me know what you think.  
**

Corporal Randel Oland sat hunched over in his desk in the Office of Section III. His mountain of a frame could barely fit into the chair. Capitan Hunks sat behind his desk, his pipe hanging out of his mouth in its usual position as he read through a report.

Warrant Officers Martis and Oreldo sat nearby, lazily reclining in their chairs. Mercury dozed on his pallet in the far corner of the room while Sergeant Major Lili Stecchin knelt next to the dog, stroking his head. It was quite, except for the tick tock of the clock on the wall. A boot suddenly kicked in the door on the entrance to the room, reviling Second Lieutenant Alice Malvin.

"On your feet! This is not how members of the Imperial Army do not sit like this!" she shouted, causing everyone to jump. Oreldo lost his balance and fell back in his chair while Martis and Randel sprang to their feet. After a moment, everyone but the Capitan and Mercury were on their feet.

"The condition of things around here is pathetic, we will recite the code of ethics of the Army," she shouted. This earned a groan from a majority of the group. The Lieutenant ignored this and began to pace about.

"Now, repeat after me!" she started, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. She spun on her heal, drawing her short sword in the process.

"Who dares interrupt the Imperial Code of Ethics!" she shouted, pointing the blade at the wooden door.

"Calm down Lieutenant, this isn't the first time we've had a visitor in the middle of one of your rants," Capitan Hunks said, his expression hardly changing. The Sergeant Major calmly walked over and opened the door, holding it so that it blocked whoever was present from view. Randel noticed Alice move her hand to the back of her neck out of the corner of his eye.

"May I help you?" The Sergeant Major asked sweetly, her head angled up to look at the person behind the door.

"I'm looking for someone," came a gruff reply. The male voice was soft and deep, but not as deep as Randel's. A flicker of recognition scurried across the Corporal's face.

"May I ask who?" she asked. A moment of silence filled the air before a reply was given.

"Corporal Randel Oland, I was told he was working in Section III," the voice replied. The Sergeant Major looked back at Randel before looking back up at the visitor.

"He's here, would you like to see him?" she asked.

"That would be very nice, thanks," came the reply. The Sergeant Major stepped to the side, opening the door all the way. Standing in the doorway was a tall man in the tattered remains of an Imperial Army jacket. His untrimmed brown hair merged with the beginnings of a beard.

A long scar ran from his left temple down to his jawbone that was hidden by the beginnings of his beard. He wasn't as tall as Randel, but he was a close runner up for the position of tallest person in the room.

"Hey big man, it's been a long time," the man said, looking at Randel. The Corporal's face was filled with shock as he looked back at the man.

"Bat, is that you?" he asked quietly. The man nodded simply.

"Yeah, its me," he replied. Everyone else in the room looked on silently, interested to see what would happen. The two large men simply looked on at each other for what seemed like ages.

"Corporal, do you mind explaining who this man is?" The Lieutenant asked her hands folded in front of her chest. Randel remained silent for a moment or two.

"He's an old friend, Maim," he said. The man put his hands on his hips, pulling back the raged coat. There, on his right hip, sat a metal lantern. The unmistakable letters ran across the top of the lantern.

901-ATT.


	2. Chapter 2

**As always, please review and let me know what you think. **_  
_

_Imperial Outpost, near Republic of Frost boarder. _

"Christ, there's no way to kill them!" shouted one solder in panic as he fired his rifle. His shot went wide of his target. A second later, his scream filled the air, coupled with the hum of electricity. The remaining soldier turned and slid back into the checkpoint box, looking at his friend who was feverishly trying to get a phone to work.

"Any luck?" he asked as he worked the bolt on his rifle. His response was a hurried shake of the head. Sighing, he turned and bolted out of the box, firing his rifle. A second later, another scream filled the air, along with a blue glow.

"Operator," came the voice over the phone. The last soldier let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes! Yes! This is Imperial Army Outpost Number Six requesting immediate assistance!" he shouted into the phone. Looking up, he froze when he noticed the figure standing in the door. It was dressed in somewhat of a rubber suit. Tinted goggles covered its eyes, reflecting the soldier's own fear back at him.

After a moment, the figure raised its weapon. It looked like a gun; only three claws extended out and down over were the barrel would be. After a moment, it squeezed the trigger. A blue bolt of electricity flew from the weapon and struck the soldier in his chest, casting a blue glow around the box. For a moment, the patch on the figure's left arm was lit up.

907-ETT.

_Imperial Army Section III Office. Imperial Capital City. _

"I didn't think you survived," said Randal, starring dumbly at his old comrade. The man, "Bat", rubbed the forming beard on his jaw for a moment.

"I lost track of you after the Nacht des Donners," he said solemnly. Alice cleared her throat before stepping forward slightly.

"I am Second Lieutenant Alice Melvin, field commander of Imperial Army Section III," she said, extending her hand. The man took it and shook it.

"Private 1st Class Bartholomew Riker, formally of the 901st ATT," he replied. Looking up, Bat looked at Randal with understanding eyes, as they both knew what the other had experienced. A bark suddenly sounded as Mercury bounded across the room, latching onto Bat's head.

"So what can we help you with Private?" asked the Captain, not looking up from his report.

"I could use the work sir, what with the war relief and all I figured I could help," he replied.

"Do you bring any weapons?" asked Oreldo as he stood up. Bat pulled the tattered remains of his jacket to the side, reveling two of the 'doorknockers' that Randal had been seen using. On his hip hung a pair of sheers similar to the ones that Randal had used in his fight against Hans.

"Wow, you pack more heat then the Big Guy does," Oreldo said with a whistle.

"Bat was a specialist, able to stop two tanks at once on a good day," Randal said. Bat nodded in agreement before closing the jacket again.

"Are there any others from your old unit?" asked the Sergeant Major, managing to get Mercury to release his head. Bat looked down abit.

"They're all gone Randal. Us, The 903rd, 906th, 908th. Only ones left are the 902nd and the 907th," he said. Randal's eyes flickered slightly.

"I saw the 907th wiped out," he wispered. Bat shook his head.

"Apparently you missed something."


End file.
